


Se Queda

by proot



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Leo is happy, M/M, Ney is happy, Protective Geri, Small, beginning of a new relationship, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: My theory behind Geri's pic with Neymar...LMAO so he left....





	Se Queda

Geri didn’t like it when Leo was upset; he isolates himself from the rest and sulks in his room alone cocooned in his blanket. It usually takes forever to coax him out of his shell. And it physically hurts Geri to see his small friend in such a state, and does whatever he can to fix it.

 

So when the rumours began about Neymar’s transfer, Leo at first brushed it off, but the rumours became worse, and Leo couldn’t help but be worried. Geri, obviously, noticed the change in his friend, when the whole team sat together for dinner. To help ease his panic, Geri asked Ney about the transfer rumours involving PSG. The problem was that he couldn’t give a straight answer; he was stuttering and almost spilled the glass of water next to him. He quickly changed the subject, and Geri raised his eyebrows at the behaviour.

 

Everyone’s eyes, except Ney who was still blabbering about something, were on Leo to see his reaction. His shoulders slumped, and he played with his food with a neutral expression.

 

Andres eye’s moved to Geri, who looked ready to kill. Knowing Geri and his protectiveness towards Leo, Andres wouldn’t be surprised if the Catalan did something. So Andres ordered some wine before he can fix the mess Geri is about to create.

 

***

 

They were all at the lounge, some playing Ping-Pong, others on their phone or chatting. Except Leo, he was in his room. Andres watched Ney heading out, and Geri following behind him at a large distance. Andres power-walked his way to Geri to stop him. He stepped in front of the man.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked calmly, with his arms folded, tapping his left foot.

 

“Just wanting a word with Neymar, that’s all.” Geri answered, and sidestepped, but Andres followed.

 

“Look this is between Leo and Ney, not you, Leo and Ney. So let them deal with it.”

 

“Have you met Leo, when does he ever talk about what’s bothering him?”

 

Andres was about to respond, when he remembered when Roberto invited the team for Sushi, and Leo ate whatever was in his plate, even though he hated sushi with all his might, because he didn’t want to hurt Sergi’s feelings.

 

“Exactly, so I’m going to just have a word with him.” Geri started to walk, until he felt a grip on his arm.

 

“Just wait a while, a day maybe two.” Geri didn’t budge. With a heavy sigh, “Then you can do whatever you want.” Geri couldn’t help himself but grin.

 

***

 

It’s been a day; Geri couldn’t wait for two, because Leo was either in his room, or sighing every minute and dragging his feet. Seeing Leo in this situation was pissing Geri off, and he was not patient.

 

It was after their match against Juventus. They went out to celebrate in the city that never sleeps. All in the club, enjoying their time, except for Leo who looked miserable, and kept looking at Neymar from time to time.

 

“That’s it.” Geri marched towards wrapped his arm around Ney’s neck, and pulled him close to him. “If you fucking leave, I’m going to shave off all of your hair AND your eyebrows. Got it?” He harshly whispered. Ney had fear in his eyes.

 

“Let’s make it official.” Geri took his phone out, and took a selfie. Geri was relieved that this whole shit show was officially over, and Ney tried to play it off as if his teammate didn’t threaten him.

 

Leo was the first one to see the post, and walked his way to where the pair was, with the smile on his face. “You’re really staying?” Leo was beaming, and Ney looked at him with awe.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” He said softly.

 

Leo wrapped his arms around Ney’s waist and hugged him tight, his head in the crook of Ney’s neck. The Brazilian responded by wrapping one arm around the small man, and one hand on Leo’s hair. He placed his head on top of the other.

 

“I’m so happy you’re staying Ney.”

 

“I thought you were annoyed of me.” He whispered shakily.

 

“Never, Ney. I would never be annoyed of you.” This lifted a heavy weight on Ney’s shoulders. And for the first time, he felt relaxed.

 

Geri secretly captured the sweet moment, and sent it to the Barcelona group chat with a caption: “Mission Accomplished”. This team would have fallen apart if it weren’t for him, he thought, as he saves the day again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wish I was a better writer lmao! Lemme know for mistakes, or if you enjoyed it or hated it! Also I need Ney to stay please! 
> 
> Update: Fuck sake...


End file.
